The proliferation of digital video recording equipment for personal use has significantly increased the amount of digital video acquired by consumers. Accordingly, consumers are spending more time editing their personal videos than ever before. One common task performed by a consumer when editing a video is the identification of where a video clip should begin and end. Conventionally, this process of identifying where a video clip begins and ends has been performed manually by the user visually inspecting particular frames within a video sequence. As such, the process of identifying video clips in a video sequence can be cumbersome and unnecessarily inefficient. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for an improved process for facilitating video clip identification from a video sequence.